pound_puppies_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweethearts and best friends- PatchesxCupcake
these pups belong to The-Rootbeer-Queen. (Technically these pups are second gen... infact, their only a few months younger than their aunts Kailey and Angel.) Pups Patches, Cupcake, and Rebound were always the best of friends. After a long time of hard work, training, and playing.. they finally became full pound puppies of Shelter 17. They were all super excited and was looking forwards to the adventures that would surely follow. They had proven themselves very useful and went on to form their own team at shelter 18, not too far from Shelter 17. Over this time, Patches and Cupcake had grown even closer. They started to have feelings for one another, and eventually admitted their feelings. Cupcake soon became pregnant with two pups; Clover and Coral. Personalities Clover: Clover is very energetic and sweet. She's very bubbly and playful, always trying to strike up a good conversation. She's always putting forth her best effort in whatever she may do. She's curious and often tries to figure out how things work, although she can't sit still for too long. Coral: Coral is a little more serious. Although she's still as sweet as can be, she knows how to take charge. She's very clever and is often tricking others into helping her with a mission. She's a tomboy and has a thrill for adventure. Although that doesn't stop her from enjoying girly things once in awhile. She can be a bit cocky at moments, but she is often pushing others to be their better selves Appearances Clover: Clover looks like her mother in shape. She even has her mother's colors, although unlike her mother, her coloring is lighter. She has a bunch of spots along her ears, back, legs, and tail. Her collar is lime green. Coral: She's mainly a light cocoa color. Both her ears are slightly cropped, although they're a bit straiter. She's got a white muzzle and ear tips. She has a tan stripe going from the white of her muzzle to just above her eyes. She has a darker brown 'cape'. Her front left paw is white, her front right paw is black, her back left paw is black, and her back right paw is white. She has a bunch of spots along her back, shoulders, and one on her forehead and neck. Jobs Clover: She is very excited to become a pound puppy, though she doesnt know what role she'd play. Coral: She also wants to become a pound puppy, but she wants to be a leader like her father. Family Patches: father Luna: aunt Cupcake: mother Kailey: Aunt Buster: uncle Margret: aunt Angel: aunt Cookie: grandma Lucky: grandpa Friends TBD Trivia * Clover is very friendly towards other animals. She is very fluent in most languages that they speak. * Coral hates to get wet. * Clover is often spending time with her family. * Coral is always looking for a chance to get away. Stories they appear in Gallery Category:Sarah the FBI pup- content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- characters Category:Sarahverse pups Category:Future gen Category:Females Category:Female Category:Lucky's Family Category:Cookie's family Category:Fanon Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Character Category:Sarahverse characters Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- characters